


Leave Yourself With the Hot Sun

by kwanhoon



Series: Through the Seasons [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Summer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i love them sorry im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanhoon/pseuds/kwanhoon
Summary: While winters are spent huddled under piles of warm, woolen blankets, summers are the exact opposite. They’re spent wallowing in your own sweat with countless fans pointed at you as you cook in the heat which quite frankly, is disgusting. And Seungkwan makes it known how much he hates it.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Through the Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Leave Yourself With the Hot Sun

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of a series and it is not the first in the series. u might want to read Pull Me Closer, Please beforehand but, this one still will make sense on its own.

The only thing that makes summers insufferable, is absolutely everything. The hot weather paired with insufferably long days doesn’t bode well for really anybody. Long days full of warm rain used to be so fun as a child, but now they’re just a bore. The two humid months of July and August are almost an evil turn when coming after a refreshing spring.

While winters are spent huddled under piles of warm, woolen blankets, summers are the exact opposite. They’re spent wallowing in your own sweat with countless fans pointed at you as you cook in the heat which quite frankly, is disgusting. And Seungkwan makes it known how much he hates it. 

“This sucks,” is all Seungkwan speaks and it’s all he has to say for Jihoon. He understands. He knows the summers suck. Especially on the weekends when all he does is sit in the apartment. A small two-day break from normal work schedules. But a warm rain weekend isn’t any better than having to go to work either.

And god, it does suck. They’re sat on the couch together and the logical decision would be to be on opposite sides just so their body heat doesn’t mix. But that’s not at all what they do. With Jihoon’s spine aligned with the back of the couch and Seungkwan laying half his body on top of his own, every point of contact is met with sweaty skin. 

The television plays a quiet reminder that they’re still here. Though sometimes it feels like they’re off in the own world. Just Jihoon, Seungkwan, and their beat-up couch in their tiny little apartment. It’s comforting to know they have an escape from the outside world. 

A breeze blows its way through the room from the open window, another reminder, but it's sucked in by one of the box fans and spit out more harshly before it could ever even reach the two men. And despite the warm weather, a chill passes down Jihoon’s spine. Seungkwan just wraps his arms tighter around him.

For hours that’s all they do. The weekend usually is spent with sweaty skin and quite possibly more than friendly cuddles. And while it doesn’t make sense, it feels right. So they go with it. 

And it only enables the feelings blooming in Jihoon’s sternum. No matter how many times he tries to shake them, the warm weight on his chest named Seungkwan only pulls him in farther. It feels like he’s falling down a hole, a never-ending hole that spirals further down the more he falls in love with his flatmate. It’s a foreign feeling to Jihoon. 

It feels uncomfortable. Like the summer heat lingering around, the feelings cling to his every bone and cloud his mind with thoughts that he just can’t erase. Ever since that one despairingly cold winter night, Jihoon just can’t get the thought of being in love with Seungkwan out of his brain. But all he can do for the moment is sit and let them steep in there. He’s pretty much learned at this point, loving Seungkwan is no easy task. And being in love with Seungkwan isn’t an easy one either.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from sweet summer day by twice! and here i am again with more kwanhoon/boohoon/wookwan (i've heard so many names at this point lol). i love writing them and after many months i decided to pick back up and write more in extension to my first work. anyway, i hope u liked it. kudos and comments are very much appreciated btw! <3 :D


End file.
